cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
One + One = Ed
"One + One = Ed" is the 4th episode of Season 2 and the 30th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Edsstumble into a bizarro universe that defies the laws of physics. Plot Eddy is shown happily asleep at night but wakes up to see Ed lying next to him in bed. While Eddy yells at him to go home, Ed ask a number of useless questions to Eddy and eventually taking Eddy with him to the kitchen. While Eddy tries to get some sleep, Ed stays up all night opening and closing the fridge to figure out if the little light in the refrigerator stays on if the fridge is closed. In the morning, Eddy appears very sleep deprived. After yelling at Ed again, they visit Edd at his house and find him disassembling an old radio. Eddy then has an idea to get rich by learning and taking things apart. They leave Edd's house and go to Ed's garage where they find a mountain of items. Ed takes apart a washing machine, finding one Eddy and a whole bunch of "doohickies". After going though some other items in the garage, they decide to go somewhere else to learn more. They go to Rolf's house and disassemble a chicken pen. Ed takes hold of a tree and turns it, making it flat. Ed then slides under the asphalt, Eddy crushes a house by jumping onto it. Eddy wants to take a break since the learning is making him hungry, but then he sees his hand go through the sun, so he proceeds to eat the sun, causing it to be nighttime. The Eds find Jimmy and then Eddy removes his outline (It was originally just his shirt until Eddy noticed the thread of his shirt is attached to his outline). Eddy then rearranges the outline and creates a new hairdo for his head. Ed is then shown sawing the sky and finds the Kankers in a bathtub. He pushes them away and Eddy then walks into the hole Ed created with the saw and falls into it. Eddy then falls into the hole endlessly until Ed then removed where the hole is. He then puts his head in the hole to see where it goes to. His head then appears up in the sky before he takes his head away from the hole. After seeing this, Edd notes that they are close to answering that all important question. Suddenly Sarah then arrives out of the hole, angry at what Eddy did to Jimmy, but Eddy gets rid of her with the help of some cartoon physics. (By running fast in place and then stepping out of his spinning feet animation and placing Sarah on it causing her to run off very fast to places unknown) Edd soon becomes excited over their discoveries, thinking they could make an appearance on the cover of''"Intellectual Discoveries' Magazine"''. Eddy notes it is a good thing that Edd is housebroken. Edd then looks up and sees a cow floating in midair. Edd now becomes uncomfortable and walks away with Ed and Eddy following him. Sarah then comes out of a small house and claims that everything is broken and she wants Eddy to fix it now. Eddy tells Sarah to shut her mouth or better yet get rid of it before he actually removes her mouth. Eddy states he loves taking things apart only for Sarah's mouth to start biting him. After Eddy asks Edd to get her biting-mouth off of him, the Eds disappear into an original scene transition that looks like a checkerboard. The Eds then appear in Kevin's eye, meet Jonny who has Plank for a head and is carrying his own head around, Nazz who has a large body of a purple reptile, and Rolf with three heads coming from behind the wall revealing static. The Eds escape after Ed inflates a cloud, but the cloud is popped from above by a pencil. Eddy lets go of the paper notes which were flying up, they hit the ground grabbing the scattered notes to find that all of reality has warped. Edd and Eddy realize that their setting is back to normal, but Ed seems to still think he can take off Jimmy's outline, Sarah's mouth, pick up holes, etc. The episode ends with Ed being pursued by Sarah, while carrying a sewer pipe where Edd and Eddy fell in. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Rolf *Jimmy *Sarah *Kevin Cameos *Jonny 2x4 *Plank *Nazz *Lee Kanker *May Kanker *Marie Kanker Category:Episodes Category:11m Category:CN Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes